dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Grand Supreme Kai
|Race = Shinjin |Gender = |Date of birth = |Date of death = Before Age 889Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, 1997 (Uub's death) |Address = Sacred World of the Kais |Occupation = Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Zen-Oh (superior) North Supreme Kai (subject) Shin (subject) West Supreme Kai (subject) South Supreme Kai (subject) Grand Kai (subject) North Kai (subject) South Kai (subject) West Kai (subject) East Kai (subject) Majin Buu (permanent fusee) }} Grand Supreme Kai (大界王神, Dai Kaiōshin; lit. "Great World King God"), or Daikaioh in the FUNimation dub, is the highest of all Supreme Kais and ruled over the entire Universe 7 before the series takes place. Appearance Grand Supreme Kai resembles the fat form of Majin Buu that his absorption would eventually create. He has pink skin and the same pointed ears as his other kin, as well as a mohawk similar to Shin's but of a darker bluish color. His outfit consists of the shirt and trousers usually worn by Supreme Kais but without the regal tunic-like garment over the top. He wears an orange knotted cloth around his waist, as well as the same navy and yellow waistcoat and purple cape as Fat Buu. Also like Fat Buu, he often has his eyes closed (though still seems to have perfect vision) opening them, like Buu, only when angered. Biography Pre-''Dragon Ball'' Grand Supreme Kai lived on the Sacred World of the Kais along with the four other Supreme Kais. He was very peace-loving and gorged himself with food. When Majin Buu comes to the planet, Grand Supreme Kai managed to save Shin from Buu's attack and in the anime unleashes a powerful attack of his own that literally blasts Buu into pieces. However, Grand Supreme Kai gets absorbed seconds later. After Grand Supreme Kai was absorbed, Buu takes a form that looks remarkably similar to Grand Supreme Kai. This "fat" Buu would continue to show Grand Supreme Kai's spirit within him and later even becomes Mr. Satan's friend. Grand Supreme Kai's presence within Buu pacifies him to a degree. After becoming Mr. Satan's friend, who told him about the error of his murderous ways, Grand Supreme Kai's influence made Buu renounce his killing ways. Power ;Manga and Anime Like the rest of his peers, he is stated to be much stronger than the Shin and strong enough to defeat Frieza (before his temporary resurrection) in one blow, and one of the strongest Supreme Kais, second only to South Supreme Kai. In the anime flashback of his battle with Huge Buu, Grand Supreme Kai manages to cut the Majin to pieces with his attack, leading to him being absorbed. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Grand Supreme Kai is able to fly using his ki energy. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Flame Shower Breath' – Grand Supreme Kai is able to exhale a mighty flame which burns the opponent to a cinder. Called Daikaiōshin Retsuzan (大界王神烈斬) in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Healing' - As a Kai, Grand Supreme Kai possessed the ability to rejuvenate anyone and restore them to full health instantly, even if they are on the brink of death. *'Energy Shield' – Grand Supreme Kai's Energy Shield has the ability to reflect attacks from his opponents. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' (playable) *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle (playable) Voice actors *Japanese: [[Mahito Tsujimura|'Mahito Tsujimura']] *Ocean Group dub: [[Scott McNeil|'Scott McNeil']] *FUNimation dub: Phil Parsons *Brazilian dub: Cassius Romero Trivia *Grand Supreme Kai's FUNimation name, Daikaioh, is a mistranslation on FUNimation's part. In Japanese, his title is Dai Kaioshin while Dai Kaio is Grand Kai's title. *Grand Supreme Kai along with Southern Supreme Kai, are the only ones to have an appearance in the manga. All the others were just mentioned. Gallery References pt-br:Grande Supremo Senhor Kaioh es:Gran Kaio-shin del Universo 7 Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:DBZ Characters Category:Shinjin Category:Males